Akansho Kenji Shihai-Gamen
History Akansho was born in the Country of Spring. At the age of three he always use to go to library, and read about Taijustu, Chakra, and Chakra Control. He would read it everyday and memorize and understand it. Once he understood,he would try what he learned and train. His dad helped him train too early, and kept it a secret to the rest of the family. At age 6 Akansho was far greater than any average kid in the clan. The way his father and him trained early and trained period went against how other clan members did it. Akansho learned his basic education, and went onto a more advanced training. Akansho at the age of 6 would sit around and look around at his surroundings, and he started to do a thing called Meditation,which he learned from his dad. Akansho's mom left the Akansho at age 6,and Akansho did not give a sh8t. Akansho was so addicted to training, that he almost forgot the essentials to his body needs. Kenji at the age of 7 graduated Academy and became a Genin. He did not care for ranks nor did he care for his village, but at age of 7, he started to do even more advance taijustu,and decided to learn Kenjustu. At age 8 he left his village, and got a ship somewhere out by the bay of Country of Spring, and went into a random direction. Akansho ended up in Land of Moon and Sky, and decided to stay there. He went more into the Land, but did not find the Village. He trained by himself, and lived out there until he was 17. Kenji understood himself better, and developed some justu, fighting styles, and was great in Chakra control. He even mastered Shape Transformation, and his sensory skills are low. Akansho considered himself great. Kenji had stuff sealed in a scroll by a Fuinjustu user that he needed, and brought it with him. Kenji knew Fuinjustu enough to unseal it, and seal it back. At age of 17, Kenji unsealed training equipment, Katana, and some books. He read the books everyday, and use his training equipment everyday. His training equipment was only Weighted clothing. He used these weighted clothing to become faster with not only his feet, but in all the body parts he uses. He had Ankle, Neck, Wrist, Torso, Hips, Back, Upper arm, Hand, Thighs, and Foot. The weighted about 170, and Kenji would never take them off, He was a training addict, At age of 19, he finished all his books, and stopped training. Kenji felt ready to come back to the world. He sealed all the books back into the scroll and left them on the ground. Afterwards, a shinobi came running through the area, and Akansho quickly sighted him. Akansho quickly ran over to the boy, and talked to him and stuff, and all the social stuff. The boy name was Saru Honoo, and somehow Akansho became Saru's Master. Akansho taught Saru only three things, and that was Chakra Control, Chakra Flow, and Akansho's fighting style called Monkey Arts. After that, he stopped being Master of Saru, and left somewhere in The land of Moon. All of a sudden, his mother appeared by his side, and quickly Kenji, went for a slap towards his mother's cheek. She reacted too slow, and was sent flying into a tree. Iyuno had blood drip down her mouth, and looked Kenji with a grin on her face. She had died that very second, and Kenji came close to her trying to see who it was. Once he came close, he went into a shock. Kenji was shocked because it was his mother he had bitch slapped, and sent flying. He started to cry, and picked up her dead body, and threw it in to the sky, and yelled. His yell was so loud that it was heard by some Getsugakure villagers, and 5 Shinobi appeared. The shinobi surrounded him, and attacked him. All of them looked like Elemental users, and they were. They were like the 5 elements themselves. They used their different Elements in a combination attack at Kenji. Kenji leaps in the air to dodge it, and unsheathes his Katana, and slashes 6 chakra waves at them. They are all defeated, and quickly Kenji landed back on the ground. The five shinobi were not defeated actually, they got up, but had trouble, they looked as if they did not want to fight. One of them stared into the eyes of Akansho as he walked to him, and went in font of him "We do not wanna fight, we just had our defense up." Akansho stared deeply into the eyes of the man, and his Killing Intent started to erupt. All the rest of the Shinobi went over to Akansho and grabbed a hold of his body, and the one in front of Akansho, grabbed both legs of Akansho, and Akansho was lifted up, and held by the 5 Shinobi. They took Akansho to the Entrance of the Village Getsugakure, and bringed him to the Kage's Mansion. They threw him down to the ground, and Akansho just looked around. Personality Akansho usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. He has a monstrous killing intent. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting. Akansho has a kind spirit, he just does not show it. Akansho can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest shinobi leave others wondering if he is crazy. However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Akansho does not care if any gods exist or not. Akansho lives for the thrill of combat. When an average human has the intention of fighting Akansho, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. Even when not in combat, he often displays a manic smirk that gives the impression of him being a monster. Akansho is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Akansho rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general. Akansho does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies. Akansho is capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. While he is quite indifferent to the gender or/and age of his opponents, some people seem to believe he does not take women seriously. Likes Combat Candy Training Katana's Fighting styles Sleep Meditation Achohol Dislikes Weaklings Cocky people Weird Woman Goal Akansho wants to become the world's greatest shinobi, because his mother was a weakling, his father could only train him, being weak is boring, and wants to become known by everyone. Abilities Taijustu As a veteran fighter, Akansho has transcended normal fighters. Their bodies blur and they can maximize their damage in close combat. Chakra With immense chakra reserves, Akansho can perform even the harshest techniques. This person's spiritual energy is so great that they may be confused with lower-end jinchuuriki. Kenjustu Akansho can operate their sword as an extension of their arm. They are able to perform and contend with the more advanced styles of swordplay. They are able to utilize the blade as though it were attached to their arm, enabling use of chakra rending strikes. Stamina Immense just begins to describe Akansho's vitality. He has an aura of immensity around them, and his stamina is likewise. He is able to withstand the toughest trials or the hardest training regimes without breaking a sweat. Reflexes Aku is supremely agile, their reflexes are so great that to the untrained eye it would seem as though instant. They are able to evade attacks effortlessly, as though perceiving them in slow-motion. Speed Aku is extremely fast. He can accelerate very quickly, and run as fast as a cheetah. However, as he reach's his highest speeds he become's tunnel-visioned, and may have trouble keeping eyes on his target. Strength This person has above average strength; their upper body strength is great. Their punches deal increased damage, and they can pick up larger objects with ease. Sensory Akansho is able to faintly sense the presence of any chakra around them. While he has low-grade sensory abilities, he is unable to attach the presence of chakra to any individual, and cannot gage specific levels of chakra. Fuinjustu Akansho understands fuinjustu enough to seal and unseal the medium and small objects in his scroll. He only uses it for that function though. Chakra Control Akansho has perfected chakra control. He is superb at controlling his chakra so that techniques require much less than normally required, allowing him to use techniques even when his chakra pools are low. Wisdom Akansho possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgement, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true combined with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. Category:Getsugakure (Chix)